


Warmth

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor: The Dark World, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This is a part of my Fall Prompts list on Tumblr. Feedback is soul food!
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Warmth

A chilly breeze littered your exposed skin with goose pimples, making you snuggle closer to Thor’s side and wrap your arms around his middle as you walked down the road leading up to your house.

You were visiting your parents when Thor decided to show up as a surprise. After having your parents interrogate the God about the nine realms and stories from Asgard, to which he graciously obliged, they’d gone out for dinner with their friends, while you hung back with Thor.

It was almost twilight and you had spent the day showing your boyfriend around the town you grew up in. He got stopped several times by people on the streets for a picture, but you were privy to it all by now.

Your high school English teacher bumped into you after lunch at your favorite pub, completely in awe of Thor, you couldn’t blame her, she was on the shorter side and taking a photo was a problem, until Thor suggested he’d take it, considering he had just learnt how to take a selfie from you. He began rambling about all the things he’d learnt about Midgardian technology to her as you stood there looking at the pair utterly entertained.

On your way back you passed a playground you’d spend hours playing with your friends when you were little.

“I broke my foot jumping off that ledge over there.” You recalled, giggling at the memory.

“What? Does it hurt?” Thor suddenly grew concerned.

“I was five! And stupid.”

“Don’t say that about yourself (Y/N), you’re very smart and intelligent and courag—”

“Oh relax Thor, haven’t you ever done anything stupid when you were little that you now laugh about?” you looked up at the God, hugging onto his side once again as you started walking.

“Well we went to ride our horses once when we were ten and I defeated Loki in the sprint, he made my favourite horse disappear as a revenge. I guess we had a good laugh then.” He answered, reminiscing his memory that made you frown.

“That’s mean.”

“No that’s Loki.”

To say his relationship with his brother was complicated would be an understatement.

You reached home sooner than expected, refusing to leave him from your embrace, even though you were supposed to unlock the door to get in. You were too comfortable, plus you needed the warmth, so you just stood there, hugging Thor – who didn’t seem to mind as he didn’t say a word, simply pulled you closer.

“Don’t you have to open the door love?”

**“I refuse to let you go, I’m cold.”** Tightening your grip, you’d already had your eyes closed as you sighed. You could easily stay like this forever.

His chuckle reverberated through his chest, as you heard his heart beat just a little faster against your ear.

“Why don’t we go inside and take a warm bath with those crystals you put in the water that always smell so marvelous.”

Introducing Thor to bath bombs had been the highlight of your day when it happened, he’d find excuses to take a bath with you just to see them fizzling under the surface which you found too adorable. He’d look at regular day-to-day things with such child-like wonder, it made you fall in love with the man every day.

“Fine, but I’m starting to believe you enjoy the bath more than you do me.”

Exhaling loudly, you let him go and opened the front door, shaking your head when he didn’t respond, knowing you’d caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Fall Prompts list on Tumblr. Feedback is soul food!


End file.
